


The Monster Under The Bed

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [37]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Sweetheart, there isn’t anything under your bed.” Gil promised, crouching down so he was eye level with his child.





	The Monster Under The Bed

“Sweetheart, there isn’t anything under your bed.” Gil promised, crouching down so he was eye level with his child. 

“Yes there is!” Dion insisted, clutching the covers, “I heard it!” 

“Okay, I’m going to prove to you that there’s nothing there by looking under it. You ready?”

“Don’t do it Dad!” 

Gil ignored this request and peeked under the bed, squinting into the darkness. 

“Hello?” 

In response, something under the bed beeped, causing Gil to yelp and leap to his feet. He grabbed Dion and pulled him into his arms, carrying him out of the room. 

“Thom, we’re moving planets!”


End file.
